A Kind Masterpiece
by victoriaG27lover
Summary: Nice and Art get a splendid surprise
1. Chapter 1

"Would someone get him to stop chasing me!" shouted Nice as he kept running in the Café away from Three. Three only roared louder then before and kept gaining speed on Nice. Murasaki sighed not feeling one bit sorry for his partner while Master kept to the bar asking Nice to quiet down.

"Does Sensei really have to do that? It's already been nine months." asked Art while sitting down.

Honey smirked at the chase scene and merely shrugged as she bit her lollipop. "Well Three didn't get over the fact of his student getting impregnated by a horny eighteen year old teenager who couldn't keep his pants on."

Art turned crimson red and rubbed his rather big baby bump. Hajime hugged the bump to herself and nuzzled it. Koneko kept snapping pictures and squealing. Birthday laughed at the chase scene and Ratio took notes on Art's health. Murasaki rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to watch the girls fuss over Art. He will admit one thing is that the pregnancy suited Art. It made him glow in a way that caused him to appear dare he say it beautiful.

A hit to his head caused the reserved one of the minimum duo to see Nice sending him an evil glare having noticed Murasaki staring. Art saw the scene and rolled his eyes. Those kind of actions always caused Art to wonder if they really were ready to be parents. Suddenly a pain erupted in his spinal cord and he instinctively held the counter of the bar table. Hajime pulled away and patted the bump in affection and smiled her rare smiles.

"It's kicking." She stated and suddenly Nice appeared at her side with a snap of his fingers. "It's a he, Hajime-chan.," he said while putting his ear next to the bump.

Art groaned at Nice's persistence. "Nice, I'm the one carrying the baby so it's a girl and I can feel it." he said this while grabbing the counter harder since for some reason the pain felt twice as hard.

The pair decided not to know the gender so it could be a surprise but that idea wasn't the best. Both realized that they hadn't bought any supplies for the baby and when they went shopping they immediately started fighting with one another. Currently the baby's room was painted half blue and half pink because they couldn't come to a compromise.

"Well I think it' a boy and I am sticking to that." replied Nice stubbornly while looking affectionately at the bump. Art didn't notice due to the immense pain he was in thanks to the baby finding his spinal cord an interesting toy. Nice noticed and rubbed the bump in a gentle manner.

"You're hurting mommy." he simply said and immediately the kicking stopped much to Art's relief. He leaned against the counter either way not finding strength to do it himself. Nice was thankful that unlike women who he heard tended to get really sensitive, Art was still his gentle self. Sure the lilac haired once tried to choke him to death for not being allowed his sweets or coffee but was still his strong willed self. Nice still remembered when they both found out the news.

xxx

Art threw up for the fifth time that week into the toilet while Nice tried his best to comfort him. Art has been having morning sickness along with nausea at certain foods. Art covered his mouth in disgust of the after taste that was left there in his mouth. The pair stood up and left to go to bed but Art looked paler then usual and looked like he may need to throw up again. The nausea started Sunday and then throughout the week. He couldn't o any work and so he was put on break for a while. Art couldn't stand the smells of certain foods. So when he entered Café Nowhere that first day and smelled Master cooking something the smell caused Art to throw up again.

When Nice came back from a job with Murasaki he found Art this way. He was throwing up into a garbage can with Koneko and Honey doing their best to help him through it. Nice had immediately rushed to the other's side and tried to help with what he could. But it the nausea hadn't stop for days and so was their current situation at the moment.

Nice held his lover close to him while Art started to immediately doze off. "Maybe Ratio should give you a check up." he said casually while Art looked at him from his shoulder. Due to the pleading look in the sonic minimum holder's eyes Art nodded before falling asleep. Of course that morning he had morning sickness again for no reason and was dozing off at random times during the day. Gasquet had to drive him once to Café Nowhere due to the sleeping episodes continuing at random times.

Art walked up to the front desk and asked for Ratio. He waited patiently in the waiting room till his eyes caught sight of the baby room. Standing up he looked through the glass and smiled gently at the many newborns.

"Thinking about having kids?"

Art turned to see Birthday smirking while he blushed. "Nice just turned eighteen so not yet."

Birthday smirked," You never know. I think Nice is mature enough to raise a kid."

Art nodded and followed Birthday to Ratio's room. Ratio turned upon seeing them enter.

"Hello Art. What can I do for you today?" asked the doctor while sitting in his chair.

"Just a check up. My stomach has been making me throw up this entire week even this morning," said Art as he sat on the examination table. Ratio nodded and removed his eye patch.

Art noticed Ratio narrow his eyes and blink a few times. Art started feeling dread creep onto him wondering if it was really serious. Ratio scribbled a few things down on the clipboard he had. He then took another look before riding more things down.

"Art is throwing all you have done or is there other symptoms?"

"Well nausea mostly and at times I did randomly doze off whenever. Also I couldn't stand certain smells of foods." expressed Art while Ratio nodded.

"Those symptoms usually appear in women Art." Ratio said with a small smile while Art looked confused. Birthday though understood and his jaw dropped open in pure shock.

"Congratulations. I don't about how Nice will feel about this but you're pregnant Art."

Art stared in shock at Ratio and his own mouth fell open as well. His hands subconsciously touching his stomach. Ratio smiled at the gesture.

"My eye saw it even if it is only a week and three days old only." stated the doctor while putting his eye patch back over his eye.

Art then smiled while looking down at his stomach. We're having a baby he thought to himself. Then suddenly Nice's age came to his head. He just turned eighteen he isn't even an adult yet. The panic must've showed on his face for Ratio immediately snapped his fingers.

"Art don't stress over this or else it will harm the baby." Ratio ordered sternly. Birthday draped an arm around Art who looked at him.

"Don't worry. I know Nice can be an airhead at times but I'm sure he'll love the news." Reasoned the lightning minimum holder. Art nodded and without warning hugged Birthday who hugged back. Ratio didn't mind since people in their pregnancy needed comfort and some contact with others. Art then stood up and left with a list of things from Ratio on what and what not to do.

Birthday then took out his phone and started texting away.

"Birthday what are you doing?" asked Ratio sensing danger.

"Just telling the girls and everyone who need to know the good news." said Birthday with a huge smirk on his face. Ratio groaned sensing that Nice may be in danger.

xxx

Murasaki felt his phone vibrate and checked to see the message. Upon reading it he sent back a message to Birthday to stop joking around. He and Nice were on a job at the moment with some good pay for once. Another text came to him and he checked it. He immediately spit out the tea he had been drinking.

Nice who had finished talking to the client came at a bad time for he suffered Murasaki's spit take. The auburn haired minimum holder looked at his partner with a twitch in the eye.

"Something wrong?" he asked his partner who only stared at him.

"You idiot."

Nice was taken aback by the sudden insult. "What are you calling me an idiot for?!" he asked while Murasaki pushed up his glasses.

"We'll have to work double time now." groaned Murasaki. Nice though only got more confused. Wondering what the other meant by that.

xxx

Art arrived to the café and upon entering was tackled into a hug by Hajime. Suddenly streamers were popped his way.

"Congratulations!"

Art blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Koneko, Honey, and Master holding poppers in their hands. He sighed knowing who exactly told them about the news.

"Birthday."

Everyone nodded and he sighed once again but smiled in thanks. Immediately the girls sat down around him asking questions. Honey of course was more blunt about certain things that caused Art to cover Hajime's ears. It was then that Art noticed that Three was in a far corner. To his surprise his Sensei seemed to be in deep sulk, which never happens.

"What's wrong with Sensei?" he asked while Honey turned to stare at her partner.

"He is upset that you didn't marry before making the baby. He's being an overprotective dad." Honey explained while Art blushed crimson in embarrassment. Though he couldn't blame his Sensei for being upset over that.

Suddenly the doors opened to show Murasaki at the doorway. Noticing Art, Murasaki went over and shook his hand. He muttered a congratulations and left to sit and read his newspaper. Nice entered looking lost over something most likely of what Murasaki had said. Looking up he was meat with a bunch of death glares from everyone minus Art who looked nervous. Suddenly Nice felt breathing down his neck and looked upwards. He saw Three with his teeth showing and with glowing re eyes obviously having activated his minimum. Nice had enough sense to start running.

"Wahh! Why is he angry?!" he yelled as he dodged the other's attempts to kill him. Everyone only watched with rather bored looks and continued conversation among them. After an hour passed Art stood and immediately Three stopped reluctantly. Art moved his hand for Nice to follow him to the back of the café. Pointless when the others were still trying to listen in on them.

"So what did Ratio say?" asked the sonic minimum holder while the superintendent looked the other way.

"That is perfectly healthy."

"What! What kind of doctor is he?"

Art smiled sincerely at the other though annoyed by the other's antics.

"He said I just have to take better of myself and get used to the symptoms for the baby.

"Ratio has no idea what he is-"

Wait a minute. Nice looked down at Art who only smiled even more while the words registered into Nice's head. Nice looked down at Art's stomach before looking up once again at his lover.

"You're going to be a dad Nice."

Nice stood frozen for a moment longer. Murasaki is right. I am an idiot. Yet the joy that erupted into his body at hearing the news was too good. He looked down at Art who looked worried that Nice was upset. Nice then broke out laughing and without warning lifted Art up in his arms around the other's belly.

"Ah!'' yelped Art while laughing himself from seeing Nice's face.

"I'm going to be a dad! We're going to be parents!" he cheered out loud for everyone to hear. It wasn't hard for the rest to smile in joy for the pair. Ratio and Birthday arrived in time to see the scene to clap for the pair.

xxx

And so was their current state as of right now. To everyone's amazement Art stood before them nine months pregnant. Three though still held a grudge against Nice and chased the sonic minimum holder whenever he could. Though he was the happiest for the baby's coming. In fact he was the one who bought most of the necessary needs that the baby would need.

Hajime would whenever Art came by would immediately attach herself to Art's belly and nuzzle her head against it. Koneko and Master helped out by helping with Art's diet and cravings. Ratio checked Art's health and was sure to check that the other was not stressing over anything. Honey had convinced the police chief to give Art a break, which wasn't hard since Art was the hardest worker.

Nice worked double time and made sure to threaten his clients to pay or else. Should no job appear that day Nice would work at a music store with no complaints. Murasaki worked alongside his partner with no problem. Also he wanted to make sure the other was actually working and not listening to music. No one knew but Murasaki had bought two pairs of baby shoes and gave them to Art secretly. He officially was the first to give a gift to the babies. Shizuku who was now Murasaki's girlfriend came back and dragged Murasaki shopping with her to buy her own gifts. Art was happy to know so many people who would love their baby when it came. Nice noticed his smile and gave the superintendent a chaste kiss on the lips. Art smiled and stood up slowly to leave for home. The pair waved their goodbyes left to the car.

Arriving Nice left to the kitchen to make some green tea for Art. Art left to the bedroom to lie down on his side. At times like this his belly could be a problem for him to actually try and rest. Ratio even said his stomach was bigger then most other pregnancies but he assumed it was because it was his first time. Nice arrived with the tea and watched Art drink it with gratitude. Nice then immediately attacked the other's lips rather passionately that Art kissed back just as hard. Hormones during the pregnancy state were Nice's favorite part because he knew he could fix that. Art immediately pushed Nice's vest off and pulled at the hem of the other's blue shirt. Nice pulled the superintendent's pants down and slowly began to show the other his love.

Nice traced his fingers over the bump where the skin wasn't soft. Art noticed that since the day the bump started showing Nice would touch it affectionately during their bedroom activities. Right now they were resting and Nice gently kissed the bump. Art chuckled at the feeling and slowly fell asleep with Nice's arms around him. The next time he woke up though wasn't so nice. A pain erupted in his abdomen and he sat up but gasped in pain upon feeling another wave. He knew immediately what the pains were. He tried to shake Nice awake but the other kept sleeping like nothing was happening. Art eventually lost his patience.

"NICE! WAKE UP!"

Nice immediately was startled awake and in the process fell off the bed. Seeing that Art was grasping harshly at the sheets he rushed to get his clothes on along with Art's and carried the other out. Art gripped his stomach tightly and didn't pay any attention to Nice's horrible driving. The pain was unbearable and he was at his limit. Finally the hospital came into view and Nice quickly dialed Ratio's number.

"Nice do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, well the baby is coming." shouted Nice while getting the door open quickly.

"That cant be. It has to be another week-" Ratio tried to say but was abruptly interrupted.

"Tell that to the baby!" snapped Nice and hanged up as he carried Art inside. He felt something wet on his arm and looked down to see blood. He rushed inside and was helped immediately. As Art was taken to a room he called all of their friends. Immediately the large group arrived and not waiting Ratio rushed in to the emergency room and dragged Nice along.

Arriving they saw that Art had started pushing though the latter seem ready to faint. Nice got a view of a head and rushed over to his lover. He gave his hand for support and winced as the pain came from Art's tight grip. Art took another breath and pushed.

"Come on Art." chanted Nice as the room broke out with a single cry. Nice smiled and left to see the baby as the nurse wrapped it in a blanket.

"The first one's a girl." Announced Ratio as Art grunted at feeling another one coming out. _First _thought Nice and turned in time to hear another cry much quieter in the room. He was given another baby who was announced to be a boy. Nice carried the babies in his arms the girl still crying out while the boy slept. He walked over to a tired Art who smiled and held out his finger. The boy fisted his mother's finger while the girl upon being place in Art's arms finally calmed down and slept. Their friends soon came into the room and smiled at the twins.

"I guess we should've thought of twins being a possibility from your side." said Nice as he looked at the twins. Art nodded wishing his brother were here to see this.

"What are their names?" asked Honey as she looked at the babies. Three bended forward and immediately the baby girl fisted his mane and smiled. Three laughed at the baby.

Art heard Honey's question and laughed while hiding his face in Nice's neck who chuckled.

"The boy's Masterpiece and the girl is Kind." He stated proudly while everyone sweat dropped knowing he chose the names.

Hajime blushed upon seeing the babies and looked at their heads,

"They're bald." she stated and everyone laughed at the comment.

xxx

Kind and Masterpiece were twins yes but could easily be told apart. Both inherited their mother's heliotrope eyes while having their father's hairstyle. Kind though had her mother's hair color and mole along with two small pigtails. Masterpiece had the auburn hair color of his father while having a mole on the opposite cheek. Both had their preferences in feeding as well.

Masterpiece was fine with a bottle while his older sister who in the near future will easily put him in a headlock drank her mother's milk. Art didn't think his body had that maternal ability. But after a long crying episode it was shone that he did to his surprise. The twins were spoiled every time they met with anybody of their family. Three had the biggest soft spot for them while Honey still showed to be strict. Hajime always shared her food with them even though they still had no teeth to chew with. Birthday would try to do dangerous things with them whenever no one was looking but ended up getting hurt by Three. Ratio checked their health and was smiling all the time at them. Murasaki turned out to be their favorite whenever Nice and Art left on a date they would only let him hold them. No one would have known that Murasaki was one to make baby faces ever.

Nice lifted Art up and placed him on the bed slowly kissing the other's neck while the latter hummed in pleasure. Of course the sonic minimum holder's hands started to wander but before either could get underway a cry was heard. Nice's head fell in disappointment while Art chuckled in amusement. The lilac haired sat up and tried to leave when very strong arms kept him from moving. He looked down at Nice who gave him puppy dog eyes but Art only petted his head gently and left to check on the twins. Nice groaned wishing the twins didn't have a habit of ruining the mood and hoped they didn't plan sleeping between them tonight again in their bed. He stood up and went to the nursery to find Art only rocking Kind in his arms and rocking the crib with Masterepiece inside. Nice went over and rocked Masterpiece instead and as the twins fell asleep he started humming a lullaby and before they knew it the twins were asleep. Art placed Kind back inside the crib and left the room followed by Nice closing the door quietly. Before taking another step Nice without warning lifted Art bridal style and carried him to their bedroom where he showed his love to him.

After the session Nice gently brushed his fingers through Art's hair as the superintendent tried to fall asleep.

"Art?"

"Hmm…."

"Are you happy?"

Art looked up Nice and pushed himself up to kiss the other on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Art with a gentle smile as laid back down on Nice's chest. Nice nodded and reached for something in his vest. Slowly he took out a small velvet box. Art noticed it and his eyes widen as he stared at his partner.

"So when I am finally an adult will you marry me?" asked Nice with a true serene smile that Art couldn't hold back tears.

"Yes." answered the superintendent while opening the box and seeing a purple plastic ring. He laughed and let Nice put it on his finger.

"I know it isn't much but once I raise enough for an actual ring I'll give it to you." said Nice as Art shook his head.

"It's perfect." the superintendent whispered and kissed Nice one more time. Nice smiled and kissed back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Nice."


	2. Chapter 2

"Masterpiece, this is a bad idea."

"Oh, come on Kind. I'm sure dad wont mind this once."

Kind arched her eyebrow at her brother much like how their mother did when their dad thought of something stupid. Masterpiece though put a finger to his lips and showed a toothy smirk. Together the twins snuck into their parents' room and looked around. Masterpiece had heard from their Uncle Birthday about a special stash of DVDs their dad had. Thinking they were funny cartoons Masterpiece wanted to check it out. Kind wasn't too certain about the idea and had a bad feeling in truth about the whole thing. She sighed knowing defeat since she couldn't say no to her younger twin. They went through shelves, drawers, and even the closet but no luck.

"See there's nothing. Probably another joke made by Uncle Birthday. He likes to say stuff like Aunt Honey says. Besides Mom is waiting for us downstairs to go out with gramps."Kind tried to reason so they could leave.

Masterpiece though started scratching his nose bandage a habit he inherited from their dad when thinking about how to solve something. Kind sighed and only folded her arms waiting patiently for her twin to come out with a conclusion. Finally a snap sounded through the room. Masterpiece turned to his sister who had her hand held out having been the one to snap. When she put clues together she would snap her fingers and then pose with a peace sign.

"Gotcha! I know where we haven't looked."she exclaimed turning her gaze to their parents' bed. Masterpiece clapped in respect and ran over to lift the mattress. Masterpiece went over to lift the mattress alone which accomplished nothing at all. Finally he pouted and turned to the his sister who was the stronger of the two. Kind gave a smirk and went over to flip the mattress in one try. Just as she had thought there was a hidden safe under the mattress. Masterpiece undid the lock without breaking a sweat. Opening the safe The pair found what they were looking for and took out the nicely sealed DVDs. The twins were greatly confused by the interesting covers they had. Most of them had men that looked like their mother almost tied up or being held down by force.

"What the hell is this?"asked Masterpiece as he kept going through them.

"Watch your tongue. No idea."said Kind as she kept looking at the covers to find some sort of understanding of them. The two stared at the covers and came to a decision as to what to do with them.

The pair raced downstairs and quickly left their apartment. They ran all the way to Café Nowhere. Upon entering the pair were greeted with Three bending Birthday over his shoulders again.

"Ah! Masterpiece! Kind! Where were you two at this whole time?"scolded their mother Art who was at the bar counter with Hajime,Koneko, Master and Gasket. The pair ran up to give their mother quick pecks on the cheeks.

"We went home cause I heard from Uncle Birthday that dad had some special DVD stash somewhere."explained Masterpiece.

Everyone minus Art froze upon hearing those words. Kind noticed the reactions and noticed how Gasket, Koneko and Master were waving their hands for them to stop. Turning Birthday, Ratio, Honey and Three were shaking their heads. This was a bad idea thought the lilac haired girl twirling a hair in her hand. Better stop him she thought and tried to pull on her brother's sleeve.

"Eh? Nice has a DVD set?"asked Art as Masterpiece held out the set he carried. Kind thought of a last resort and without warning slammed the discs out of Masterpiece's hands.

"Hey!''shouted Masterpiece glaring at his sister for the sudden move. The DVDs fell everywhere.

"Oops. I slipped."Kind said getting down to quickly pick up the DVDs. Art was about to help when everyone suddenly volunteered to help pick up. Gasket and Master bent forward looking annoyed by the discs. Koneko and Hajime didn't bother to look at them in shame of Nice. Three muttered something under his breath while Honey wondered how Nice was able to get these discs specifically. Birthday kept trying to take some only for Ratio to take them away. Unfortunately for all of them Masterpiece was able to at least grab one two.

"Here ya go ma."he said and everyone turned towards Art in horror. Art eyes grew wide in surprise before narrowing. He then looked at the next disc his fist tightening as he looked at it. He then turned towards the group with a rather sweet smile.

"Could I see the rest of those?"he asked in a too sugary tone. Masterpiece figured at that moment that he may have done something wrong. As Art went through every disc a dark aura surrounded the Café. They couldn't blame him for that. Everyone had believed Nice had gotten rid of those accursed DVDs but alas it was not so. Art wasn't in a good mood to out with the twins and asked Gasket to just go without him. The twins looked at their gramps in question who sighed and took them. Walking they were able to get ice cream and walk around the park.

"Say gramps, what was in those DVDs?"asked Masterpiece. Gasket looked at the pair and gave a smirk in reply.

" Better off you don't know. Your dad is going to be killed once he's back from his latest job."he explained to the pair ruffling their hair. Kind stared at him but sighed in understanding while Masterpiece pouted.

To Gasket it was a surprise by how different the twins were. Masterpiece was a cross between Birthday and Nice and from what he heard from Art a lot like Skill. He was the one making jokes and getting into trouble whenever possible though it was mostly Nice who got in trouble. Kind though was her mother polite yet also like Murasaki being annoyed by her brother's antics. She though shared Honey's temper and scary enough Hajime's super strength. Upon returning they were met with Art yelling at Nice who had returned.

"I can't believed you had those this whole time!"

"I can explain…"

"Oh really. How?"

"Uuh, they were before we were together."

"What the hell were they still there for then! The twins found them Nice!"

"Well, it's a good thing they know nothing about sex or porn huh?"

"You get the couch for this whole month!"

"WHAT!? That's unreasonable!"

The glare Art gave sent shivers of fear down Nice's spine. Masterpiece and Kind winced and sat by Birthday was laughing silently. AS the fight continued the twins chose at that moment to ask their Uncle Birthday a single question.

"What's porn and sex?"

"NICE!"shouted Art while Nice groaned wishing his kids were more quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate school. Do we really have to go?" complained Kind for the ninth time that morning as Koneko prepared their lunches. Nice yawned and pretended not to hear his daughter's complaining. He never liked school then again he never really had to go being a genius. Kind seems to have inherited that intelligence. As for Masterpiece he was like Art skipping grades since he was also too smart.

"Aw, come on sis. It isn't all that bad. You just hate it cause you been getting trouble from the popular girl Hanako."stated Masterpiece taking another bite of his eggs.

Art flinched while Nice's mood surprisingly dropped to zero degrees. Art had been under her influence through some hypnosis of sorts that he rather forget. Even though the events of saikyou had passed Momoka was allowed still to have privileges in things. One, which was adopting a girl whose personality, matched hers perfectly. Kind's mood matched her father's at the moment since being the only tomboy at school was taunted every time by the red haired flower girl even though Kind dressed like a girly girl. Masterpiece didn't have any problems at school being popular for looking like his well-known parents. Having their good looks paid off with the ladies. Unfortunately for him it didn't catch the attention of his crush Angel who was the sassiest and smartest girl in his year. She had long teal blue hair with layers and sea storm colored eyes. Funny enough she was Kind's best friend and seem to have his mother's personality.

"That's one reason and well I have dad's intelligence meaning things solved themselves in my head. So having to watch those idiots do the problems on the board is frustrating." complained Kind.

"Kind, stop the whining. We all went to school and your mother and uncle Ratio were the only ones to have gone to college. Besides you are lucky that we didn't send you over to facultas like we were." snapped Nice hating to mention the institute. Kind pouted knowing the school gave her dad bad memories.

Art kept drinking his tea and listened in at the same time. He knew if Facultas found out that Nice and him had kids they would get experimented on like Hajime and him. He sighed since today was his day off to spend with Nice. But his current mood seems to match his lover's after the mention of Momoka. He was also tired of the fight Kind put up everyday for not going to school.

Kind suddenly smiled way too sweetly at them. She then gave her best fakest obedient girl look. "Alright, you win. Well, let's get going little brother or we'll be late."

With that Kind grabbed her lunch and dragged Masterpiece by the collar and sped out the doors. Nice and Art shared a look before they both sighed. Nice put on his headphones while Art had been staring at his reflection on his phone and in the next second both disappeared.

"Kind may be more like Art but in the end she is just like her father when wanting something." stated Master while Koneko nodded in agreement.

xxx

Kind hoped her parents hadn't seen her go the opposite way from school. She was dragging poor Masterpiece who had lost consciousness during the run. She was still running when she bumped into two people roughly. She was about to apologize when she realized whom she bumped into. Nice and Art stood in front of her with arms crossed looking rather annoyed at their eldest child. Sometimes the light and sonic minimum could be a curse for the twins. Without another word Nice grabbed Kind by the hand and dragged her to school while Art took Masterpiece by the hand that had woken up from his daze.

Kind sighed and resorted to her last resort.

"WAHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA!"she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly the crowds of people turned their heads around to stare at a young man in a vest and headphones drag a girl in a pink and red dress that was screaming and attaching herself to a pole. Art covered his face while Masterpiece recorded everything on his phone so that he could show the others later. Nice struggled wishing his daughter wasn't as childish as him. Kind wished her parents were more easily ashamed of things but it just wasn't worth it. Eventually to her horror they arrived to the school. Masterpiece waved goodbye and went in while Kind pouted and stood up to save some of her dignity. She wondered if she went inside she could make a run for it. All she needed to do was high five her dad's hand and copy his minimum. As she turned to do that her mother pulled out his knife. Shoot the wind minimum she thought and sighed accepting defeat.

"Glad you still has those minimums. They are more useful then I thought." stated Nice turning to his lover.

"Well, the only one I didn't keep was Paper's since I never did like him. Besides Hikaru and Wind both wanted to continue on with their supposed happy lives now." said Art putting the knife in a hidden fold of his jacket. In the end his casual attire consisted of his trench coat, fingerless gloves and boots. Nice admitted that the look looked good on him since the first time he saw him with it. Even if he wasn't exactly himself and was robbing minimums. The only annoying part being the high collar, which covered Art's mouth, which hid what he was really thinking at times.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to have signed them up for school?" Art asked while Nice put an arm around his shoulders as they walked back.

"No. They need to be around others their own age. Besides no one else in the gang are going to have kids any time soon."

"Maybe because they are waiting patiently unlike you."

"Art that hurts."

"It's not my fault that you couldn't wait along with use protection."

Without another retort Nice covered Art's mouth with a kiss.

xxx

Kind yawned for the hundredth time that day. It was frustrating knowing everything and not being able to do anything but watch. She was also in the honors class but it did no good. Angel watched her friend from the corner of her eye and sighed. She unlike her friend did the hard work, which is why she was also another well-known smart kid. Their relationship was like Nice's and Art's as friends one not needing to do nothing while the other did their share of hard work to get to where they are. Suddenly a paper airplane hit Kind on the head and she turned to glare at the culprit. Nel smirked at the girls seeing as he started going to school when he reached an age and so Honey and Three sent him with Kind and Masterpiece. Kind shook her fist at him before opening the plane.

_Is there any way to ditch?_

Kind sighed and shook her head. From the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice Nel had his phone out. She glared at him and threw back the paper plane at him while shaking her fist. _Why are you wasting paper when you're using your minimum _she telepathically shouted to him. She noticed Angel flinch showing that she was connected as well to the link.

_Well, I was bored so I made the plane and made use of it _thought Nel back telepathy while staring at his phone.

_Geez, Kind. Don't shout so loud next time. You nearly made me mess up the chemistry experiment we were doing _stated Haiiro who was in science class with Masterpiece at the moment. Masterpiece was asleep when he heard his sister's shout and had fallen off his stool with a yelp.

_Gah! Don't tell me everybody is connected_ snapped Kind.

_Yes we are _answered back Thirteen, Happy and Energy. Kind sent an annoyed glare at Nel who smirked.

_Whatever. I can't ditch cause for sure mom and dad are having aunt Honey watch me every ten minutes to see if I do something _said the lilac haired twin to her friends.

_What were you expecting? After that little display you did before school don't you think you deserve it?_ scolded Angel. Kind dropped her head on her desk and frowned at her best friend who smiled like an angel. Nel suddenly looked up interested after reading a thought.

_Teacher has an interesting announcement_ he said and immediately the mental link broke for all of them.

"Tomorrow is parents' day. This means that you may bring your parents tomorrow to school and show them to us and tell us what they do for a living. Also you must all come dressed nicely."said the teacher as the bell rang for them to go home.

"Parents, huh?"Kind said with a smile. Her parents were well known in Yokohoma for being the Hamatora duo and Hamatora mark two duo. Since then the duos have gotten more cases since Hajime and Art became a team. Kind grabbed her backpack and immediately ran out with her two friends tailing her. Unfortunately a maroonish haired girl with a flower clip and tattoo on her cheek stopped the trio.

"Hello, Kind."Hanako greeted too sweetly for Kind's taste.

"What do you want Hanako?"snarled Kind while her friends took defensive stances behind her.

"Just want to tell you that my mother will be able to visit tomorrow as well. Just a heads up for the Hamatora crew." said the flower girl who then left skipping. Kind and her friends paled knowing already what Momoka had done a couple of years ago. Kind glared at the ground knowing that if it weren't for Momoka her mother…

"Kind lets go. Everyone else is already at the café. Come on." Angel ordered grabbing her friend's wrist while Nel did the same. Together they yanked Kind forward and ran. Kind smiled and was glad she and Masterpiece had friends.

xxx

"I hate to admit it but…I totally miss this." panted out Art as Nice dropped his head onto his chest. Automatically he wrapped his arms around the other who was panting as well. He was sure his skin was completely flushed at the moment along with his neck covered in red marks thanks to Nice. Nice looked completely satisfied especially with the other admitting to missing this.

"When was the last time we did this?" asked the brunette kissing the other's still sensitive neck.

"I believe that was maybe two months ago." said Art smiling at the contact. Suddenly the kisses stopped and he was met with a horrified looking Nice.

"There is no way we went two months without having any! Did we?"

"Well, Nice we do have kids who keep us pretty busy." stated matter of factly Art who smiled at the other's horrified worry of going two months without sex.

Suddenly the look in Nice's eyes changed to a mischievous look. Art was starting to regret having told the other now.

"Then we have a lot to make up for don't we." said Nice with a dangerous smirk as bent forward. As much as Art enjoyed having Nice touch him he didn't want to go a week limping everywhere. He was about to struggle but Nice was as usual faster and took hold of his hands. Worst part was Nice was in between his legs. But before anything could happen the pair heard footsteps running upstairs. Suddenly Art and Nice turned to the clock to see it was already passed the twins' school hour. Not thinking twice the pair rushed out of bed. Art ran to the bathroom while Nice stumbled to get his clothes on quickly. He locked the door quickly and rushed over to the kitchen.

"We're home!" shouted the twins in union. They turned to see their father looking inside the refrigerator.

"Welcome, back." replied Nice as he stood up.

"Where's mom?" asked Masterpiece as he dropped his bag at the entrance. Kind followed suite but the two were not bothering to exactly go sit at the couch as usual.

"Taking a shower. What's up?" asked Nice knowing the kids to have an announcement.

"Meet us downstairs we have an announcement." replied Kind as she went back out followed by Masterpiece. Nice showed a fond smile at them and heard then the slamming of his bedroom door. He rushed over to open it and immediately was met with a fist. Art yelped at seeing that he had hit Nice instead by accident.

"Next time I won't lock the door." muttered Nice holding his nose while staring at Art who was only in a towel at the moment. Art noticed the lewd gaze and immediately slammed the door shut once again. Nice leaned onto the door and smiled glad that Art was still Art.

xxx

"Parents' day?" questioned Nice looking at the twins and their friends.

"Yeah, but we wanted to ask you guys to do us some favors." stated Kind as she was ringleader of her group as Nice was.

"First of all. Aunts and Uncles will you be willing to go as parents for these guys? After all they are all orphans."asked Masterpiece.

Thirteen, Energy, Happy, Haiiro, Nel, Owarii and Angel were all orphans. Of course Nel was a war orphan but the others were orphans from the minimum chaos that occurred except for Angel whose situation was different. Three, Honey, Ratio and Birthday wondered and then the four nodded.

"I want Three then." shouted Nel.

"Well, even though were not blood related. Happy and I do share the same last name." Expressed Energy looking at Ratio and Birthday.

"That works out perfectly for us then." laughed Birthday huggibg Happy from behind who smirked. Both Ratio and Energy sighed at their companions.

"I guess that means I get you." said Honey who shook Thirteen's hand who smiled as well.

"Well, Old man looks like I'm stuck with you."stated Haiiro hitting a nerve.

"Who you calling old man you brat?"asked Murasaki while roughly messing up the boy's already messy hair.

"I'm sleepy." said Owari and laid his head down. Owari was like Hajime only instead of being hungry he was always sleeping "Owari, doesn't go to school so he'll be with us and Hajime."said Master as he made another dish. Angel's mouth was covered by her high neck collar and Art patted her head.

"If you want. I could go as yours.''he asked her but she shook her head not.

"It's alright. I don't want anyone besides I don't exactly want to. I'll just go tomorrow because you guys are there." said Angel while smiling at Art. Kind looked sadly at her friend knowing that she would not want pretend parents.

"So what's the second request?" asked Nice changing the subject.

"Oh, that we need Birthday and Mom to dress like woman of course."

"What?"

Preview

"I feel so pretty!"

"Art you really love our kids."

"Life sure is a waste."

"Come on and fight!"

"It's nice to see you again."

"I really hate flowers."


	4. Chapter 4

Kind Satou

Family: Nice(Dad) Art(mom) Masterpiece(Younger twin brother)

Age: 10

Minimum: Copy minimum which activates when she high fives someone and copies their memories and minimum, Light speed minimum is her own minimum which allows her to move at the speed of light activates when she wraps her red scarf backwards like a hero. She is even able to move faster then her father but wrapping the scarf backwards is too much of a hassle for her at times.

Personality: Kind is very polite like her mother but when doing something she is much more like her father of doing what she wants. She cares only for her own free will and no one else's. She is still kind and loving though but has an awful temper and is physically stronger then all the boys even her uncles. She has her father's intelligence and when solving cases snaps her fingers and does a peace sign while saying gotcha. She was born after the event of Saikyou and has a fear of letting her mother use her minimum due to the fear of being forgotten.

Physically: She has Nice's hairstyle but with two longer pigtails in the front held by hair bands. Her eyes and hair though are Art's hair and eye lilac and purple color. She also shares the mole on the left eye. She wears elbow long fingerless gloves, short heels, pink tights and a red pink dress with her trademark red cap inspired by Hikaru of pokemon and scarf. She also wears a choker and her trademark color is red.

Masterpiece Satou

Family: Nice(Dad) Art(mom) Kind(Older twin sister)

Age: 10

Minimum: Copy minimum the same as his sister's. They are able to have two because of how many minimums their mother had. His own minimum is the elements minimum, which he activates upon putting on his goggles. He is able to control fire, water, earth, air and metal. Though he has a fear of fire due to an incident. The goggles were inspired by digimon character Tai who he liked.

Personality: Masterpiece is kind but is a troublemaker by nature like as his mother says his deceased uncle Skill. He is like his father on causing nothing but pain to others with his attitude and tsundereness. Even so he is like his mother a hard worker having skipped grades but still a prankster. He is traumatized by incident where the family's apartment was caught on fire and he burned himself with it. He is also against the usage of his mother's minimum due to fear of being forgotten.

Physically: He also has Nice's hairstyle but also his hair color of brunette. He wears an orange bandana his trademark goggles on his head with an orange headband. He has one bandage on his nose like his dad. He has a mole under his right eye like his uncle Skill. He wears a short sleeve dress shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath, with caprice, white boat shoes and a white belt that hangs loosely. He also has a chain and wears black and orange fingerless gloves. His trademark color is green.

Angel

Family: Orphan deceased parents

Age: 10

Minimum: Darkness minimum, which is the opposite of the light minimum. It allows her manipulation of darkness even to the point of making solid like objects. In order to activate it she has to drink a drop of blood. Her eyes turn red and into slits when she uses her minimum.

Personality: Angel is quiet and very much like Art in personality. She is gentle and kind but when angered is quite scary. She is a hard worker but unlike Art with Nice tells Kind her defects and problems and states her mind. She is always seen with a smile on her face even though she carries a heavy burden in her heart from her past. Her parents fought around her but tried to make her happy. The fighting led to her being by accident hit by her father. Tasting blood in her mouth she activated her minimum and due to wanting her parents to be quiet and happy killed them by accident. She had trouble with her minimum until she met Masterpiece who thought it pretty. She has a sweet tooth. She lives in the orphanage with Three and Honey.

Physically: Angel has Art's hair style but longer and her hair color is teal. She has storm grebe blue eyes. She wears a Victorian trench coat jacket with a choker high collar and buckles. She wears a white long sleeve shirt underneath and has short with knee high boots with buckles and black stockings. Her trademark is her halo headband with two feathers and her color is teal.

Nel

Family: Honey and Three(adoptive guardians)his little siblings

Age: 11

Minimum: Telepathy minimum, which activates when, turning on his Beast phone, which allows him to read the minds of everyone and communicate with him or her through a mental link.

Personality: Nel is kind and well-mannered boy due to Three and Honey. When someone accuses a friend he immediately stands up for him or her. He likes to tease Kind out of habit though. He lost his family in a war by Three but holds no grudge against the former.

Physically: Nel looks like a miniature Ratio with the same blue hair and lighter blue eyes. He wears a black necklace around his neck. He also wears a yellow cardigan with a white T-shirt underneath. He wears dark brown pants with blue sneakers. His color is yellow.

Haiiro

Family: Orphan

Age: 11

Minimum: Heat minimum activates when putting on his glasses. He is able to control the heat particles in any object causing it to melt or in case of a person overheat their body. He is also good at fighting physically being trained by Murasaki.

Personality: He is idealistic and a realist. He acts like an adult but has his moments of childish fits. He is very much like Murasaki and his relationship with Masterpiece is much like the PI Duo. He is usually the one who thinks rationally and to think of strategies. Even so he is rather good at chores something that Honey and Three appreciate he does in the orphanage. His parents were killed protecting him from faculties agents wanting him.

Physical appearance: He wears a leather grey jacket along with a dress shirt and jeans with heeled boots. He wears contacts over his storm grey eyes and has silver hair that's somewhat long. His glasses only go on when he is activating his minimum due to his contacts melting. His trademark color is grey.

Thirteen

Family: Orphan

Age: 13

Minimum: She has the animal minimum, which activates after she kisses the rosary around her neck. She is able to change into any animal though she changes into a panther, hawk, and wolf and other smaller animals. Her main being the panther.

Personality: Being the oldest she tries to get everyone to stay out of trouble but she goes along with the flow. She is an overprotective bodyguard like Three over Nel. Their relationship matches Honey and Three. Even so She a rather bright girl and tends to be a worrywart over the adults and kids. Her family abandoned her after her minimum activated causing her to believe herself a nuisance. Even so she fights to protect her new life. She lives in the orphanage with Three and Honey.

Physical: Thirteen is of Mexican descent and is darker in skin tone being a light brown. Her hair is black and held up in a bun with a few lazy curls hanging out. She has yellow eyes that seem to always allow the adults to be consumed to allow her what she wants. She wears a flowing skirt with a blouse with frills. Her color is tan.

Owari

Family: Orphan

Age: 9

Minimum: Time minimum, which activates when he rewound an old family pocket watch stops time. He is then able to move around and stop enemies before they can touch his companions. The minimum gives him super strength as well but a side effect occurs when he uses it, which is the need to sleep. He is Hajime's prodigy.

Personality: Owari is quiet and hardly talks like his sensei. He seems to understand people a lot more then what he appears to show. He only announces that he is sleepy and is rather a menace to be reckoning with when woken up before his time. He has no memory of hat happened to his family with only the pocket watch as his only reminder but the clue of him hating boats may be one. He is still helpful when he truly sees the need to help his companions.

Physical: He has curly brown hair but underneath a white beanie. He has orange eyes and wears an orange jumpsuit and like Hajime has orange finger boxing gloves with lace less boots.

Happy

Family: Energy(Adoptive Sister)Orphan

Age: 12

Minimum: She has the machine minimum, which allows her to talk to all sorts of machines and electronics along with hacking into their systems and allowing her to receive their help. This is activated once she puts on her mechanic gloves.

Personality: Happy is the Birthday of the group. She is always laughing and cracking jokes to everyone. She doesn't take life seriously and sees to the bright side. Before being adopted and orphaned her actual parents abused her to the point she can't remember them. She was fine with that and therefore chose to see the good in life. She lives in an orphanage with Three and Honey.

Physically: Happy has short spiky yellow hair and has memorable green eyes. She wears overalls that roll up to her knees and has brown mechanic gloves. She wears a red t-shirt under her overalls. Her color is yellow.

Energy

Family: Happy(Adoptive Sister)Orphan

Age: 12

Minimum: She has the aura minimum, which allows her to see one's life force and their chi. this allows her to use this info to use a chi blocking style on an opponent. She activates her minimum by putting on her hairpin in the shape of a dove given to her by Ratio when they first met.

Personality: Energy is serious much like Ratio and puts up with Happy's strange antics. She has a wish to become a nurse. She was taken care of by her older sister but was brutally wounded in the events during Moral's chaos. She hardly shows a smile but when she does it is due to Happy who causes her to be happy once again.

Physical: Energy has white hair, which is tied up in a fishtail braid. She wears a long sleeved light blue romper with black tights and flats. She has red eyes and has black nail polish. Her color is light blue.


End file.
